The Unknown secrets
by Kittycat3000
Summary: Sooooooo Ya'll always see fanfics of Leo having to revive his past. It's Percy's turn.
1. Chapter 1

Now, Many people know that Percy had a loving mother, a great girlfriend, and an awesome squad of friends. They assume he's always had this, but what if they were wrong? Continue reading to find out more!

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed from her cabin," Get over here right now!" Percy, of course, ran like he was being chased (Get it?) by a stampede of Pegasi. No one ever wanted to be on the bad side of an unhappy Annabeth, Boyfriend or not.

"Yes?" He yelped when he was subjected to his girlfriend's glare."Is there a problem?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem, more of a major nuisance, There's a package that landed on my books, addressed to the seven-" She was interrupted by Percy before she could finish.

"Hold on, Addressed to us? But half of us aren't even in Camp Half-Blood- AHHHHHHHHH!" A bright light encased them and when they regained their eyesight, they found themselves in a room of pure, white, light. 6 more flashes occurred, each containing another person, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and...a note. Frank, being the closest one picked up the vanilla envelope and read it's note.

 _Hello Heroes,_

 _It has come to my attention that many of you don't know your friend's story. To help you out, Percy-_

"Percy?!" Everyone exclaimed, except Percy. The boy had become so pale he resembled a living ghost.

 _-I have gathered a few memories of your past and collected them into this one film in package that I sent to the Athena cabin-_

"Wait, We left it in the Athena Cabin! Yes! No spying on Percy's memories!" Percy cried...Before a package slammed on his head with a note. It was the very same package from before, only with a note. _You're not escaping sea spawn_ Percy groaned at both the pain in his head and the stubbornness of the bovine majesty.

 _and you'll be watching them on the screen in your room, and yes Leo, there IS a screen_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Hera, Queen of the gods, Goddess of-_

"Yada, Yada, Yada," Frank said and turned around only to crash straight into a black screen that had most definitely not been there before.

"I guess we're looking at my memories, aren't we?" Percy sighed. "Let's get this over with."

 **A baby Percy was swaddled in a blanket playing with a little stuffed shark while in his crib.** "AWWWWWWWW!" All the girls cried, effectively breaking their boyfriend's ears. **"Sharkie! Sharkie!" He cried. He kept playing until something else caught his eye.** **He smiled at a little snake plushie- wait that wasn't a plushie...** "NO!" Everyone screamed. **...right in front of Percy was a cobra staring down Percy hungrily with its beady eyes of darkness just waiting to strike what it expected to be a tasty, easy meal. Baby Percy cried out happily and grabbed the snake by his neck. Startled by the cold, smooth scales of the snake when he was expecting the cushiony feel of a stuffed animal, He began to cry. His little 2-year-old hands tightening around the serpents neck until it sagged with it's life forced out. Percy soon fell asleep with his arms around the little shark toy and the very much not stuffed snake. His mother found him lying in a pool of plushies holding one of the deadliest snakes in the world dead at his hands.**

"Wow..."Jason said after a few moments of silence. Everyone else silently agreed. Annabeth who had begun getting tired from worrying about her boyfriend was leaning on him for support. Percy swept her off her feet into his arms and cradled her. She smiled contentedly with her head on his chest. The next memory began...

 **Percy was nowhere in sight, The only people that could be seen was a heavily pregnant young woman in her early 20s, lying on a hospital bed. And a tan, raven-haired man who sitting on a chair next to her When she turned around you could clearly see her face as...** "Sally?" Annabeth said at the same time Percy said, " Mom?" Everyone studied the woman who was supposedly Percy Jackson's Mother. **She was beautiful. She had chocolate-colored hair, Bright gleaming eyes of sapphire and a smile that could brighten anyone's day.** Everyone who didn't have any parental figures looked on with slight envy. Why couldn't they have someone who loved them, took care of them, and did anything at all costs to keep them safe? **The young woman was slightly sweating, but she looked very happy. The man, Poseidon, was grimly sat by her,**

 **" Sally, Your life will be in grave danger from now on, both your's and Percy's. The blood of the gods in an unborn child is not something to be taken frivolously. " Sally simply smiled.**

 **" Poseidon," she said gently," It's never good to worry about the inevitable. I know I'll probably be taking back these words in a few years when our child's powers grow, but right now-"**

 **"But right now, we could be more prepared!" Poseidon cried nervously.**

 **"-and what good would that have done? You can't directly interfere with a demigod's life, you can't do anything, besides Percy would still be hunted and we would likely still have ADHD and Dyslexia." Sally calmly continued."The best we can do is give him the happiest childhood possible."**

 **"But I could give you riches! Gold-" Poseidon exclaimed**

 **"-and what gods don't understand is that money doesn't give you happiness, Memories and people are with do. Calm down Poseidon, Perseus will be a great hero one day."**

The demigods wondered what there future would've been like if they had a mom or a dad or an aunt who didn't hate them. To say the least many of the demigods were jealous of Percy's Life. Why couldn't they have Percy's life? It must've been great!

 **Poseidon sighed. I must leave now Sally, I will be back for Percy's birth. But if Amphitrite finds out, she will make me sleep on the floor. And did you know the floor is made of coral? (** _I'm making this up lol)_ **Sally laughed, "Of course Poseidon. Until next time,** _Ave."_ **Poseidon into a different persona. A more serious looking one. One who was NOT greek.**

"WHAT?!" All the demigods, including Percy cried. Percy shook his head, _please don't let me be part Roman. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ He didn't have anything against romans, he just didn't want to BE a roman. No, that won't do...too much...strictness. Poseidon grinned sheepishly," I might've been in both forms when Percy formed."

A large clunk was heard. Everyone turned to Percy, who was a) now at the wall and b) banging his head on the said wall.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–~~END~~–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! I probably should focus on a few stories at a time but...you know. The problems of Spontaneity. If you liked this story then leave a review, I will try to respond as much as I can. NOTE: I don't respond to compliments b/c if you guys know me I get overly excited and I probably write a page of thank yous, and then I won't write as much. So I'll only respond to questions._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Ya'll...I would like to say something. and that is that I absolutely suck. I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A YEAR. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME *WAILING*. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A MONTH. especially since I probably won't have anything to do over vacation when I'm in China with no YOUTUBE, NO SOCIAL MEDIA, NO FANFICTION WEBSITES. dam you China. I may need to adjust my schedule because as much as I love ya'll ( And I'm doing a TOTALLY great job showing ya'll) I go to a more academically say...quick paced school so the homework load is crazy so I was overwhelmed. NOW I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE. I'm really just repeating the same words over and over again. I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER NOW! not sure which story since I'm posting this on everyone of my stories...but IT'S GONNA SOME STORY. Thank you for listening and stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

OK I don't know what I was thinking when I started this fan fiction. The truth is, I already knew that I wouldn't be able to finish any of the fan fictions I had written; however, I continued anyways because I respected those who could update regularly and still be able to give amazing content. As I took my 3-4 year hiatus from writing, I reflected upon myself and believed the best course of action would be to discontinue this account. I would like to say thank you for reading this or even clicking this story. I'm glad that some of you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry for not being able to finish the story. If any of y'all would be curious about the rest of this story, you can private message me or just leave a review in the comments where I can answer any questions you may have! It's been a nice time with you guys, but I don't have the time anymore for this and I do not want to keep anyone else waiting for a chapter that's not going to come. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to write fan fictions again and not have excruciating grammatical errors and choppy flow! Bye guys.


End file.
